pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ploughing on Sunday
Ploughing on Sunday is a poem from Wallace Stevens's first book of poetry, Harmonium (1923). It was first published in Poetry: A Magazine of Verse in October 1919, and is therefore in the public domain in the United States, according to Librivox.The Complete Public Domain Poems of Wallace Stevens, Volume 1, Librivox Forums. Web, Nov. 1, 2012.Buttel, p. 198 Commentary Interpretations of this poem have been both strictly metaphorical and philosophical. At one extreme is the suggestion http://knitandcontemplation.typepad.com/dao_wallace_stevens/2004/10/index.html that the poem is about sexual intercourse. The Oxford English Dictionary'' recognizes a sense in which "to plough" means'' "7. trans. Now slang. Usually of a man: to have sexual intercourse with (a person, esp. a woman)". Its most recent citation for this use is "P. CAREY Jack Maggs(1998) xlvi. 167 Edward Constable had been..reamed, rogered, ploughed by Henry Phipps so that he could barely walk straight to the table." A different interpretation by Helen Vendler suggests that Stevens writes about the experience of being a poet, "There, while his docile neighbors troop off to church, the poet, violating the Sabbath, blasphemously harnesses his team to plough and takes to the fields, full of indiscriminate joy in the sun and wind alike..."Vendler, p. 13. At a more philosophically driven extreme is the thought that the poem is about artists in North America imaginatively cultivating the reality of the New World with exuberant disregard for old European strictures. (Compare "The Paltry Nude Starts on a Spring Voyage", which Vendler interprets as being about "new American art".) The latter readings acknowledge the symbolism of the sun as representing reality, the moon imagination. Stevens described the poem as a "fanfaronnade"Stevens, p. 338and was accustomed to listening to Dvořák,"...I had the usual Sunday evening listening to a good deal of Dvorjak".This is consistent with reading "Ploughing on Sunday" as a poetic fanfaronnade, a parallel to Dvořák's'' Symphony Number 9'' ("From the New World"). This fits well with the more philosophically-driven reading, which also easily makes sense of the references to North America and Remus(as an allusion to the founding of Rome), whereas the other readings struggle on these points. Environmentalists might agree that North America has been "rogered" by immigration and industrial development, but it's unlikely Stevens had that in mind. And if the poem were simply about the poet's joyfully exulting in his powers, why does North America (and a North American gamebird) provide the context for that, rather than any other geographical setting, such as Hartford, Connecticut or the Western Hemisphere? The Stevenses observed the old custom of refraining from physical labor on Sundays, not even cooking.Morse, p. 9. This will be disturbing for those who analyze poetry by reference to biography; it would pose a problem for Vendler's interpretation. Buttel detects the influence of Walt Whitman in the poem's expansive wit, exaggeration, and its slap at the blue laws. He also sees in the poem Stevens's awareness of rural and frontier America, and, "in Remus, to the Negroes and other reminders of the native folk tradition."Buttel, p. 199 See also References * Buttel, Robert. Wallace Stevens: The Making of Harmonium. 1967: Princeton University Press. * Stevens, Wallace. In Letters of Wallace Stevens, ed. Holly Stevens. 1966: University of California Press. * Vendler, Helen. Words Chosen Out of Desire. 1984: University of Tennessee Press. * Morse, Samuel French. "Wallace Stevens, Bergson, Pater". ELH, Vol. 31, No. 1. Notes External links ;Audio / video * Librivox: Collected Public Domain Poems of Wallace Stevens, Volume 1. Free. Category:Poetry by Wallace Stevens Category:Text of poem Category:1919 poems Category:American poems